A Marriage of Convenience
by Scififan33
Summary: Hermione's life comes crashing down around her in one moment. Unable to cope and carrying new life within she runs to a land she had read about in the library. Can she find peace knowing that back home a war still rages? And will she be allowed to stay?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto._

_Mentions of past rape. _

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat on the couch and stared at her packed bag of meagre possessions. This wasn't how she had imagined life would go; she should be skiing in the Alps with her parents right now, not packing up what was left of their lives. But thanks to a drunk driving she would never do anything with her parents again. She had taken a taxi home from the station when no one had appeared to pick her up, assuming they had been held up at work only to find two police officers waiting for her on the doorstep. Her whole life had changed in that moment.

Only one person from school knew what had happened. She had called Harry immediately and something in her voice had made his foul aunt actually give him the phone. Half an hour later he had shown up on the Knight Bus asking what he could do to help. So while she had been dealing with distant relatives and funeral arrangements he had snuck into Gringotts to act as her go-between with the Goblins. With Fudge still in office and Voldemort on the move neither of them trusted the Ministry so getting her emancipated was being left to the Goblins with Harry funding it for now out of his trust fund. Once she had access to her parents' accounts she had transferred the necessary money back to him at Gringotts.

So here she was, a few months shy of sixteen and a new orphan, still dressed in funeral black and waiting for her taxi. She was getting out of England while she could and Harry had agreed, if it wasn't for the fact that the war would follow him he would have been coming too. It felt sort of cowardly to do this but how could she fight in her condition? She was an emotional mess and yes, part of that was hormones which was just another reason to get out. How could she raise her baby in a war? She closed her eyes as she fought tears; she had never even gotten to tell her parents they were to be grandparents. Though if that bastard ever found out she knew he would take her baby away and raise it to be a Death Eater. She shuddered and forced the memories away, she would raise her child right, to be like Harry and not his or her father.

Hearing the taxi arrive she grabbed her bag and left her childhood home for the last time. The new owners would be moving in next week and she hoped they weren't bothered by any wizards looking for her. Thankfully the driver noticed her mood and stayed quiet for the trip to Heathrow so she tipped him a bit extra before heading inside the massive building. She walked towards the check-in only to freeze in shock as she spotted three familiar figures. Waiting for her was Harry, Ginny and Luna all dressed as muggles and looking totally casual. "Hermione!" Ginny threw herself at the older girl and Hermione caught her in a hug. "We can't stay long, Mum thinks I'm at Luna's but we had to say goodbye."

"I…Ginny….how…Harry?" She stammered and he laughed, moving in to hug her tightly.

"Sorry but you know Luna, she just knows things and they wanted so badly to come and say goodbye." He shrugged and she could tell he wasn't sleeping well but she didn't blame him since she had the same problem. "Here are your papers." He handed over the folder. "Everything's sorted with the Goblins and filed at the Ministry so there's no way to overturn it, not that it'll matter once you're out of the country. I'll let you know about Sirius' will when it's read since he made it after escaping. The goblins hinted that he mentioned you and that I might be his heir. So I did something that might make you mad. Apparently I can inherit from Sirius because my Grandmum was a Black and I'm male, the other option is Malfoy. But once that's done it will change to follow the Potter family inheritance rules and the only one we have is to be magical. So….I sort of wrote a will naming you my heir if I die without my own children. This way Malfoy can't inherit Sirius' stuff. And hey, it'll keep them trying to bump me off just so he can inherit since it will no longer go to him."

"Harry…you're crazy."

"Yeah well, got to make sure my godchild is well provided for no matter what." His hand ghosted over her stomach. "Stay safe and send word once you're settled. Once this mess is done with I might just join you with these two." He glanced over at the two girls and Hermione looked at them, seeing it in their eyes. One of those girls would get her heart broken one day from the looks they both gave Harry and she honestly didn't know which would be the better match for him. "I love you little sister." Harry whispered, kissing her cheek before stepping back to let the two girls say their goodbyes. They watched as she checked in and disappeared behind the security barriers before Harry escorted them outside and summoned the Knight Bus. He saw them safely to the Rookery before slipping back home under his cloak to avoid his guard, he'd gotten rather good at it since the start of summer.

* * *

Hermione stepped outside the airport and breathed deeply, glad to be out of there and back on solid ground. She'd never been to Japan before; their family vacations had always been in Europe. But people were people and the bustling crowds felt familiar in a way despite the differences. She got a taxi and sat back to watch the scenery as it passed by, going from city to country until the taxi finally stopped. She paid the driver well for going so far and shouldered her bag; magic came in handy for shrinking things to fit into one bag. Once the taxi was gone she turned to stare at the ancient temple and sighed once she saw exactly how many stairs she was going to have to climb. It was a good thing her pregnancy was not far enough advanced to show or else this would be very hard to do. As it was it took over half an hour to reach the top and she slumped down on a stone to catch her breath. And she had thought the stairs at Hogwarts were bad, there were pure torture!

She started at the sound of a voice and blinked wearily at the approaching man who paused to study her before smiling gently. "Welcome traveller, please rest as long as you need."

"Thank you sir." She bowed slightly as best she could while sitting.

"Just rest young one, then you can tell me what brings you and your little one here." At his words a hand protectively went to cover her womb and he smiled kindly. For the first time in a long time Hermione felt safe.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 2**

Hermione stood in front of the portal before glancing back at the Monks. They had been very kind to her over the last few days while she rested from the long trip. But now it was time to begin the next leg. They had even been kind enough to impart what they knew of the Elemental Countries to her. Thanks to their more up to date information she had decided she would remain within Fire Country as the portal came out in a temple there. She knew now where several towns where located within the country so she had a few options on where to try and live. The monks had even given her papers that would pass inspection in her new home. She pressed a hand to her womb and smiled, soon they would be safe. With a small wave and a deep breath she stepped through the portal.

* * *

Harry looked out the window and smiled slightly. He knew Hermione was now out of reach of the bastard that had dared to hurt her. He would never touch her unborn child. He wasn't sure who it was, Hermione hadn't been able to bring herself to say that much but he would make sure no Death Eaters escaped justice this time around. He would keep his niece or nephew safe. School this year was going to be rather trying though. Ron would go ballistic if he ever found out they knew Hermione was leaving and didn't tell him. It wasn't that he wasn't their friend or something but they knew his temper and his big mouth. Secrets simply weren't safe with the redhead. No one knew exactly where she was which meant no one could tell, the Headmaster wouldn't like it but tough. So much could have been different if the man had simply talked to him, he would not lose Hermione like he had Sirius.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she settled into her hotel room. After two days of walking it was going to be wonderful to sleep in a proper bed and take a shower. There was only so much cleaning charms could do after all. After a lot of thought she had ended up in Konoha, despite its high ninja population. After all, the village had to be relatively safe with so many able to defend it. She had been given a visitors pass for a month, after that she didn't know what she would do but it gave her time to think and get used to such a different culture. Thankfully she had noticed shinobi and civilian woman wearing pants, a nice change from the backwards Wizarding World that expected its women to wear skirts under their robes. She had missed the greater freedom pants offered, especially all those times she had ended up running for her life. They might have even slowed Him down a little, enough that Harry would have found her before and not after. She took a shaky breath and pushed those memories aside, she would not dwell on what had happened that day.

She pressed a hand to her stomach and stood to look out the window at the mountain that reminded her of Mt Rushmore in America. She knew she should go to the village hospital and ask to be examined but she was scared they would find evidence and know what had happened to her. But she had to know her baby was alright. So that was how she found herself outside the hospital after having to ask directions. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I was hoping to see a doctor please."

"Are you injured?"

"I was…I…" She closed her eyes, she couldn't do this.

"Come this way dear." Another voice called from right beside her and she opened her eyes to find an older woman dressed in what appeared to be the local medical uniform. She hesitantly followed her into a room and sat on the bed when told to. She didn't have to say a word as basic reading were taken but then knowing eyes settled on her and she couldn't help letting her hand slip down protectively. "How long?"

"Two months." She answered shakily.

"Have you had any medical aide in that time?" She shook her head and the doctor sighed put pulled a screen across and offered her a gown. She quickly put it on and lay down. "Alright, I am not going to tough you, just have a look for now." The doctor assured her even as she bent down to see. There was the slightest bit of still healing damage and what looked like some scar tissue but overall she looked alright thankfully. She had guessed right away why the girl was there, she had been a doctor too long to not know the signs. Even in Konoha rape wasn't unheard of though it was severely punished. "I will need to take some blood and do a scan, is that alright?" She asked gently, seeing the girls nervousness but smiled when she nodded. She quickly did her work and then smiled. "Your baby is doing well as are you. I do have to ask, there are options if you wish."

"I'm keeping my baby."

"Very well. You will need to have regular check-ups which we can schedule today."

"I only have permission to stay for a month."

"You're not from Konoha dear?"

"No. I just…had to get away."

"Of course. I will speak with the head doctor if you like and we can see about getting you permission to stay until after the child is born?"

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if…."

"You would manage, childbirth is natural after all. But it is always better to be in a safe place with trained help." She hesitated. "If you aren't from Konoha then the father…."

"Isn't either."

The doctor nodded, relieved she did not have to report that a fellow citizen had done this to the poor girl. "Okay, now I just need some details please for your file." She wrote down what she was told and sighed, the poor girl, not even sixteen yet and orphaned with a child of her own on the way. "I will see you in three weeks then. Remember to rest when you need to but try to remain active and eat well."

"Thank you." With that Hermione left as quickly as she could.

Kakashi quickly moved out of the way of the young civilian woman as she fled the hospital, he didn't blame her for wanting to get away from the place since he hated hospitals. Unfortunately though he had to be here for now, apparently it wasn't healthy to do your own stitches and then not get them checked once safe in the village.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_I have gotten some comments on Hermione's age. I did not realise she was so much older when I started this and if she was born September and is so much older than Harry shouldn't she have started Hogwarts a year before? So I have her being born September first the same year as Harry, making her a month and a bit younger than him._

_In my account Kirallie I have received some rather rude messages from 'Supergirlrules' as well as 2 reviews that had swearing at me and things like that. And like the coward that sort of person is he/she has disabled private messaging once they have sent the horrible messages to me. I mean the person told me to die. How pathetic can you get wasting time reading a story whose warnings are clear and then sending messages like that? If you can't be polite then keep your opinion to yourself. All my slash stories on both accounts are clearly marked so if you don't like then don't read. Sorry for the rant. _

**Chapter 3**

Hermione felt a pang of loneliness as she sat alone at her table to eat, seeing the people around sitting with friends and family. Right then she missed her parents more than ever and found herself fighting tears.

"Are you alright?" The voice so close had her jumping but at least she managed not to draw her wand.

Yoshino looked down at the young woman in concern. She was obviously new to Konoha and she looked so lost and alone. She couldn't sense a developed chakra system so the girl was either a civilian or very good at hiding.

"I'm fine ma'am."

"Come, sit with us. It is always better to have company and make new friends. Do you like children?" Yoshino asked and then saw the aborted protective move. "I see. Well you will soon need the experience." She quickly ushered the girl to their own table where her husband and young son awaited. "This is my husband Nara Shikaku, our son Shikamaru and I am Nara Yoshino." She plopped the four year old into the girls arms, watching as she quickly held him to her safely.

"Granger Hermione." The girl responded to their greeting, such an odd name.

"Welcome to Konoha Granger-san." Shikaku greeted and she smiled at him.

"Thank you sir." Shikamaru reached up with chubby fingers to pull at her braid and she let him play with it.

"When is your little one due?" Yoshino asked as she watched Shikamaru play with Hermione.

"Just under seven months. Hopefully I'll be settled somewhere by then."

"The last thing you want is to go into labour on the road; I've heard so many horror stories about that happening. I made sure I stopped active duty by my fourth month and then stayed around the village for the remainder."

"That would be nice but I only have a month's pass. The doctor I saw yesterday said she is going to try and get it extended until at least the baby is born which is nice of her."

"Do you have a trade or skill that would be useful to the village? That would increase your chances." Shikaku told her even as he lazily reached for some food.

"No sir. I…I was still in school until." She closed her eyes and Yoshino put a hand over her arm.

"Until what dear?" She asked gently, seeing Hermione hug Shikamaru tightly.

"There was a fight, I got cornered and he….I had to leave after that. I won't let him get my baby." Hermione choked out, why was she telling her this? It was one thing to tell the healer….doctor. But this woman and her family were strangers, so why did she feel safe with them?

Yoshino felt sick on Hermione's behalf, the poor girl. So young to be a single mother, at least for a civilian. Her heart when out to her and she knew that her chances for survival and a safe delivery would be very slim on the road. But without someone sponsoring her to stay it wouldn't happen and Yoshino wasn't willing to risk it without knowing her a lot better. The doctors' plea on her behalf may help her but she doubted it would be enough. The only other chance she had was marriage to a citizen but would she ever trust a man enough to marry? She changed the subject to tips on baby care for the rest of the meal and once it was done they insisted on paying for her part. After getting the name of the hotel she was staying in they parted. "What do you think of her?"

"She is keeping a lot of secrets but she seems like a nice girl, this father could be troublesome though."

"Her school was attacked, shinobi?"

"Maybe, could be hired Samurai, thugs or just disgruntled locals." Shikaku pointed out and she nodded. "If the father is shinobi she could be in danger as soon as she leaves."

"Poor girl."

* * *

Kakashi paused and tilted his head curiously, something was out of place. Technically he was off duty but he found it easier to relax if he occasionally ran his own patrol of the town at night. But tonight something was off so he turned and leapt from roof to roof as he followed the feeling. It led him to one of the mid-priced hotels and he finally traced it to one of the rooms. He perched on the windowsill and glanced inside. At first nothing seemed out of place but then he felt it and saw the furniture beginning to float. What the hell was a 'witch' doing in Konoha? He saw the figure on the bed thrashing in their sleep and realised she was leaking magic due to a nightmare. He tapped on the window, trying to wake her without entering. He knew better than to get too close, he'd seen what magic could do and didn't want to end up on the wrong end of it. Eventually he pushed the window up and then shoved a large decorative vase over, letting it smash on the floor. It worked, the girl jerked awake and Kakashi found himself facing a wand for the first time ever. Last time he had run into her kind he had been a simple observer, nothing more. He held his hands up, looking as harmless as possible as the girl shook off the dream. He recognised her as the person he had nearly walked into at the hospital several days before.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded, wand aimed on the intruder. It was an effort to keep her hand from shaking, unable to push the memories of what had happened away fully.

"Hatake Kakashi. Apologies for startling you but your magic was getting out of control." The silver haired man answered, staying utterly still.

Hermione was shocked, he knew. "You know?"

"Yes. I have been to your world before. So why is a witch in Konoha?"

Hermione stared at the ninja before slowly lowering her wand. "Running." She admitted softly.

Kakashi frowned under his mask, running from what? If it was the law then they should send her right back there but maybe it was something more personal. But he should tell the Hokage they had a possible threat in the village? "From what?"

"None of your business."

"It is or I go straight to the Hokage and tell him there's a threat in the village." He countered and she looked away. "Well?"

"From a war. I have two friends who lost their parents to the last ones, I won't let my baby grow up an orphan too." She finally answered defiantly and Kakashi stretched out his senses, finally picking up the fluctuation in her chakra and the presence of a new life. So now what should he do?

_TBC….._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

A pregnant witch on the run from war, it couldn't be easy, could it? Keeping his body relaxed and unthreatening he slipped into the room and shut the window to keep them from being overheard. She tensed at his movement so he leant against the wall. "Just keeping the curious away witch-san."

"Granger."

"Granger-san then. I wasn't aware your people were at war?"

"I suppose civil war would be more accurate." She sighed and then motioned him towards one of the chairs before rising from the bed. Kakashi watched as she grabbed a robe to put on over her interesting sleepwear even as he took the offered seat. Baggy pants and an oversized t-shirt wasn't the normal for a civilian woman but then she wasn't a local. He noticed the leather on her arm before the robe covered it and assumed it was a holster for her wand even as the slender stick vanished from his sight. She walked over and sat in the other chair, tucking her feet under herself. "When were you in the wizarding world?"

"Six years ago."

"So before my first year at Hogwarts. That explains it; things didn't start building up till then after ten years of peace. The first war ended when I was just over a year old and the second is only just 'officially' starting now. For several reasons I would have been a rather tempting target so I left with only three friends knowing and none of them know exactly where I was going. The odds of someone tracking be done are very remote, almost non-existent. The goblins probably could, especially with Harry making me his heir but that's it."

"You plan to remain here?" He asked in surprise, there were very large differences between her world and theirs.

"Yes. Going back would endanger my child and I will not let his or her father ever get near my baby. I know I can't stay in Konoha forever but I should be able to find somewhere to live eventually."

"There are some civilian villages within Fire Country where you should be safe."

"So what are you going to do?"

Kakashi stared at her. He didn't even know if the Sandaime was aware of her people, it had been Minato-sensei that had sent him on that mission after all. She was running to keep her baby safe and he could understand that, if he told then could it place her in danger? There were those even in the village who would see her for her powers alone and to get their hands on her baby…it all came down to were she and her baby a threat to the village? "I don't know yet." She just nodded and he stood. "You should sleep. Good evening Granger-san." He left via the window, careful not to be detected by any patrols, that was the last thing either of them needed.

* * *

"Granger-san." A voice called, distracting her from her browsing in the market. She turned and smiled at the approaching woman. It had been a week since they had met and she had honestly thought she wouldn't see her again before her time in the village was up. Hermione smiled at her and took the fruit and her change from the stall owner.

"Good morning Nara-san." She returned the older woman's greeting.

"Enjoying the market?"

"Very much, I seem to be craving fresh fruits lately."

That made Yoshino laugh. "Better get used to cravings, they will only get stranger."

"So I've heard." They wandered the market just casually chatting about things. Yoshino eventually walked her back to the hotel and they said their farewells after arranging for Hermione to visit the Nara compound in a few days.

* * *

Hermione lay on the bed with her top up and her skirt lowered to give easy access for the exam. She kept her eyes closed as gentle hands probed her womb with green chakra. Finally the hand was removed and she moved her clothes back into place. "The baby is growing well and all of your injuries have healed, better than I expected actually." Magical people always healed that bit faster than non-magicals thankfully. She sat up and stretched slightly. "Any trouble with morning sickness?"

"Just certain smells. And I am really craving fresh fruit and sweets."

That got a laugh. "Perfectly normal dear. Now I want you to remain as active as possible as long as it is comfortable. The last thing you need is to let all that wonderful fruit go to your waistline. We want to keep this pregnancy as uncomplicated as possible to help you have an easy birth, especially with your age and size." Hermione nodded, she may not be short but she had always been slender and she knew that may make carrying the child hard the bigger it got. "I will see you next week unless you feel anything to be wrong. If that happens you are to come back immediately, understand?"

"Of course. Thank you." She slipped out of the room and down the hall towards the entrance only to spot a familiar lanky form waiting nearby. "Good morning Hatake-san."

"Granger-san, I had hoped to find you here. This is for you." He handed her some paper and she glanced at it. "A list of nearby villages that are considered a safe place to live."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you very much, this will be a big help."

"You're welcome." He hesitated, outside of his team and the Hokage he didn't really talk to anyone and even with them he never knew what to saw other than giving orders or reporting. "You are well?" he asked and she smiled sadly.

"Physically healed with a healthy baby." She answered and he nodded awkwardly, not sure what else to say. Hermione sense this, Harry could be the same thanks to his so-called family, so she did what she would do with him though far more carefully as Hatake was a trained killer. Kakashi stared in shock as she walked away before his hand touched his masked cheek, had she….?

* * *

Yoshino smiled as she watched Hermione with Shikamaru, the girl was going to be a good mother soon. She had been surprised by the list of villages, more so when Hermione had told her who had given it to her. How had she met the last Hatake? While the names of ANBU members were not publicly known it was assumed that was where he spent most of his time these days. Going over the list she marked the villages that she knew would be good for Hermione and her baby to live in. the ones closest to Konoha and the Capital were the best as they were more protected and tended have good trade and education. Plus it meant they could visit rather easily. She had made a decision that when it came time for Hermione to leave she would help her hire a genin team to act as an escort until she reached whichever village she chose. That way she would know Hermione would be safe on the road.

* * *

Kakashi lay on his bed in his apartment with his arms crossed beneath his head as he stared up at his ceiling. He should be sleeping, he had a mission in the morning and yet he couldn't fall asleep. His mind was locked on a certain brown haired witch sleeping in a hotel half way across the village. Why had he sought her out after that night? Did he feel bad over what she had gone through? Rape happened every day, it was a fact of shinobi life even if Konoha-nin were strongly discouraged from doing so. He'd seen the aftermath in his fellows several times. It was often used to try and break captured ninja and while many recovered some never did. Hermione was a strong woman to be putting her life back together without the training shinobi received. He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes. He had to sleep and forget her, soon she would be gone from Konoha and that would be it.

_TBC….._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Hermione smiled as she entered the Nara Compound, it was always such a relaxing place. She laughed as little Shikamaru toddled towards her, leaning down to pick him up. He giggled and patted at her cheeks, cuddling into her hold. She would miss the little boy a lot after she left. Not that she would have been able to pick him up for much longer. At eleven weeks she was starting to develop a tiny baby bump and she knew it was going to get a lot bigger over the next few months. She was not looking forward to many aspects of pregnancy that she had read about, especially when she would soon be travelling to a strange place. She carried Shikamaru towards the main house, tickling him and talking softly to him as she did so. "Hello." She called as she entered.

Shikaku walked in and smiled at the two. "Good morning Granger-san."

"Good morning Nara-san. Is your wife here? We had planned to do some shopping today."

"She rushed off to do some food shopping. You're welcome to wait here for her, I don't think Shikamaru is ready to let you go." He chuckled and Hermione laughed. The toddler pointed at where there were some toys spread on the floor and she headed over so they could play. A few minutes later she gasped in shock and pulled Shikamaru close as a figure in black with white armour and mask appeared in the room. Shikaku frowned in concern and moved closer to the ANBU.

"An attempt was made to kidnap the Hyuuga heir, one assailant killed. There are still others who may target other clan children." The ANBU stated and Hermione frowned before relaxing as she recognised the hair, it was Hatake behind the mask.

Shikaku nodded in understanding even as Hermione tightened her grip on his son. "Am I needed?"

"Yes, report to the Hokage. Granger-san, will you remain with the child?"

Hermione was surprised to be addressed but he did know of her abilities. "Of course." She would protect Shikamaru as best as she could. Despite only having a fifth years knowledge, though she had of course read ahead, magic was unknown to the majority of shinobi.

Shikaku knew there was something he was missing but ignored it as he summoned a clan member. Ensui quickly appeared in the house, surprised by the presence of an ANBU. "Take Granger-san and Shikamaru to the shelter and ensure they remain safe. There are intruders within the village." He ordered and the other man nodded, moving to Hermione's side as she stood, Shikamaru secure in her arms.

"This way Granger-san."

* * *

Hermione easily kept Shikamaru distracted with stories and playing for the several hours they remained in the shelter along with all other Nara children and several worried parents, waiting for the all clear. The situation made her very thankful that she and her baby were nobodies to the higher powers of the shinobi world, no one would be attempting to take her child for its bloodline. But finally the doors opened and worried family members poured in to ensure the children were there and safe.

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino called in relief at seeing her son safe in Hermione's arms. Hermione quickly handed him over, smiling softly at the scene. "Thank you for looking after him, I am so sorry to get you involved in this."

"It was no problem. He was a little angel the whole time. Is it over?"

"Yes, the village is secure again." Shikaku affirmed as he joined them.

"Then I should go, leave your family to recover from the scare, Nara-san."

"Yoshino and Shikaku please Granger-san."

"Hermione, thank you. I guess I'll see you later." She smiled and left the shelter, one of the younger clan members escorting her off their land to make sure she made it from the shelter okay. She thanked him and continued on towards her hotel, smiling slightly as a familiar lanky form fell into step beside her. "Good afternoon Hatake-san."

"Granger-san." He greeted, observing her from the corner of his eye as they walked. Trained eyes could detect the slight bump under her shirt where her baby was. He hadn't been near a pregnant woman since Kushina. "I hope you are alright after this morning?"

"I'm fine Hatake-san, the Nara shelter was quite comfortable and I kept busy looking after Shikamaru. No children were caught were they?"

Technically he probably shouldn't tell her but…."No. All the clans were warned in time and the perpetrators caught."

"That's good to hear. To target children like that is despicable."

Kakashi nodded, he had been lucky as a child, he may have been a genius and a genin very young but the Hatake white chakra wasn't enough of a reason for other villages to hunt him for breeding purposes. "You are close to the Nara?"

"They've been very good to me. Yoshino has been teaching me a lot about child rearing and helping me buy what I will need later. I'm an only child and so were my parents so I haven't been around many babies."

"You are enjoying living here?" He asked awkwardly, why did she make him act so off?

"Very much, I will miss the village."

"You have just over a week left?"

"Yes." She answered wistfully, wishing it was longer.

"There is a way you could stay."

"Oh?" She looked at him, curious and hopeful.

"If you married a citizen you could remain." He answered, fighting the urge to pull out his book to hide behind as he saw her surprise. She stopped walking and turned to face him fully.

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

Kakashi hesitated, unsure. Why had he even brought it up? Oh he knew the Council wanted him to marry and produce at least one heir as soon as possible considering the dangerous missions he took but why would he ask her? She was a foreigner, a witch and already pregnant which meant at least a year before they could consider another child. He didn't even know her while he did know several fellow shinobi who would gladly marry him. But maybe that was why he was considering this, she didn't know him, didn't judge him on his past or his Fathers. As a witch she wasn't as vulnerable as a civilian woman would be and who knew what her powers combined with him could achieve in a child. "Yes." He decided.

Hermione stared at him, she could see that he was serious. "Even though I carry another's child?"

"I would protect the child as if it were mine." He promised.

"We should discuss this in private." She told him and he nodded, quickly using a jutsu to return to her hotel room. She sat down in the same chair as that night and stared at him. "You're serious about this?"

"Yes."

"I know what my reasons would be to agree to this and they are obvious, but what of yours?" She asked, if she did this she would walk into it with her eyes open and that meant knowing why he would offer marriage to an almost total stranger.

Kakashi sat down and tried to figure out how to put his reasons into words. "One reason is I am under pressure to marry and continue the Hatake name. Very few Kunoichi wish to marry until their careers are over due to the risk of pregnancy. And most civilian women see the famous Copy-nin." He shifted uncomfortably at that. "They also can't defend themselves if attacked, you can. If you agree then at some point we will have to….have a baby but it would not have to be until you were ready." He knew that might make her uncomfortable after her experience so he paused to think over what he needed to say next. "It is not the only reason. You are….I…"

Hermione reached out and touched his gloved hand, seeing the very faint blush under his mask. "A marriage does not need love to work Hatake-san. Friendship can work as well. As for a baby, this baby could be yours."

"What?"

"Due to inbreeding many of the Pureblood families have problems conceiving. So a potion was invented to help this problem. The woman would go get herself pregnant and then use the potion as well as some hair and blood from her husband. Once ingested the potion changes the paternal DNA to match that of the one who donated to the potion."

"And you can make this potion?"

"I brought it with me. I always planned to use it to remove that man's claim totally. I was just going to take some from a random stranger on leaving the village." She admitted.

"That way the odds were you would never run into the new father again." He added and she nodded. "So all you would need is some of my hair and blood and then."

"Then the baby would be yours. No one would ever be able to tell otherwise." She assured him and Kakashi swallowed, he could have an heir immediately. Hermione thought about it, there may never be love but then again there didn't have to be. And perhaps with time they could learn to love each other. Marrying him would allow her to remain in the village and give her baby a father. "I will marry you." She agreed and Kakashi nodded.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_To those who read all my stories, please don't bother commenting on chapter length or frequency of updates. Uni is very time consuming this semester plus I am looking for causal work. Updates happen when I have time and as to the length of a chapter being 'too short' I do my best to make sure they are between 1-2000 words and there are many stories out there with chapters that are shorter._

**Chapter 6**

"There is one problem with the potion though. Does anyone in Konoha know how you became pregnant?" He asked and Hermione winced.

"Just three, my doctor plus Yoshino and Shikaku Nara." Yes that would be a problem, how would they explain the baby suddenly being a Hatake? "I didn't even consider that, last thing you need is being accused of being the one who…" She sighed.

Kakashi frowned, there had to be a way around this. This was the answer to both their problems if not for those three knowing. Unless….perhaps there was a way. "Clan techniques."

"Pardon?"

"Clan techniques are kept secret from everyone outside the clan and cannot be questioned. We simply claim the change as a clan technique, everyone will assume that means my family created it instead of yours." He explained and Hermione thought it over, if they were really that secretive then it could work. Kakashi yanked a strand of hair out and held it out to her. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, getting up to get the potion.

She uncorked the vial of almost purple liquid and dropped the hair in. Kakashi then pricked his thumb on a kunai and Hermione held the vial under it to collect the blood. The potion fizzled and she gave him a shaky smile before downing it in one go, she knew better than to drink a potion slowly, all it did was make them taste worse. She felt the warmth infuse her womb and knew it had worked. "Congratulations Hatake-san, you're a father."

"Kakashi. If we are going to marry then you should call me Kakashi."

"Hermione. What exactly is needed for a wedding and how long will it take?"

"There is an office we can go to, it is for shinobi weddings as we often have to rush. All we need are witnesses."

Hermione nodded, this was all happening so fast and yet it was too late to back out, her child was now also Kakashi's. She was now bound to him by her baby so it made sense to bind herself to him legally as well. She pressed a hand to the growing swell of her body, yes her baby would grow up knowing it had two parents. And maybe in time love would grow too.

* * *

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" Yoshino asked as she found the girl on the doorstop.

"Actually I was hoping you would witness my wedding." She smiled nervously and Yoshino's eyes went wide.

"Wedding? To who?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

That was a total shock. Kakashi getting married? And to a foreigner? "Are you sure about this Hermione?"

"We both know why we are agreeing to this." She gently touched her stomach.

"You are marrying to give your child stability and family."

Hermione nodded. "We do not love each other, we barely know each other but I believe in time there will be deep friendship. Maybe we will come to love each other and maybe we won't. I know we will have to…consummate the marriage but children is already taken care of. This baby is now his."

Yoshino felt sorry for the girl, forced to marry to give her child a future. Could she have done the same in her shoes? And Kakashi? She could guess at his reasons since he was the last of his clan. She knew the Council was pressuring him to marry and continue the family line. The white chakra might not be much of a bloodline but the Hatake's had a good bond with canine summons and were good trackers even if their senses weren't quite as good as most of the Inuzuka. "I wish you had said you were marrying for love but I was a shinobi before retiring to have Shikamaru. When is the ceremony?"

"This afternoon. Will you come?"

"Of course. Now then, what are you wearing?" When Hermione shrugged Yoshino shook her head and then pulled her along. Just because they were using the office didn't mean she shouldn't dress up for her one wedding.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the office ignoring Gai as he waited for his bride. He was surprised to find himself nervous as he stood there in his best uniform, freshly showered and with Gai beside him actually in the normal uniform as well. He swallowed as three people appeared via transportation jutsu. He nodded to the two Nara absently, eye locked on his bride. Hermione was beautiful in a white wedding kimono and hat, the kimono helping to hide her pregnancy. Gai was saying something but Kakashi ignored him and stepped forward to take Hermione's hand. "You look incredible." He told her and she blushed slightly.

"You clean up nicely yourself. Ready for this?"

"Are you?" He asked and she nodded so the five of them entered the office. Twenty minutes later it was done and Hermione Granger was now Hatake Hermione. The Nara's dragged them back to their compound for a wedding feast amongst the clan. She could tell Kakashi was uncomfortable amongst them but he endured it since they had gone to so much trouble for their rushed wedding. He glanced down as a slender hand took his and squeezed gently. Finally it was done and they returned to her hotel room for the last time, in the morning they would go to his apartment until somewhere suitable for raising their child could be found. He was still reluctant to return to the clan compound where his Father had taken his own life but in the end it may be the best option.

Hermione smiled shyly at her new husband, she knew what had to be done next and was very nervous. She'd had one experience in such matters and it had hurt so much. She may not know Kakashi well but she knew he would not purposely harm her tonight. She reached up and removed the hat, setting it aside gently before unpinning her hair and letting it fall freely down her back. Kakashi removed his vest, sandals and gloves. "There is no rush." He assured her as he put them aside. "I won't hurt you." He promised, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I know." She moved to rest against him and he let her. Hesitantly he moved a hand up to gently run through her hair, it was heavy yet soft and felt nice running between his un-gloved fingers. She leant back and reached up to touch his mask. Kakashi had had lovers before but he had never removed his mask for them. Hermione wasn't his lover though, she was his wife, the mother of his new child and that was different. So he remained still and let her gently pull his mask down. She stroked his cheek gently and he leant into her touch. He could feel her trembling slightly and hated it. He did not want her to be scared of him yet he couldn't blame her after what she had been through.

"I wish this could wait." He admitted softly. "I don't want you to be scared of me."

"You aren't him." She whispered and then shocked him by kissing him. Kakashi kissed her back, holding her close and when they parted she was smiling softly. She stepped back and took a deep breath before undoing her kimono and allowing it to fall to the floor. Kakashi took in the sight of her in just her undergarments and smiled before slowly putting his hand over the swell of her stomach, he could feel their baby's chakra were before he hadn't felt anything. This child really was his now. A child of chakra and magic. He stroked her skin and she shivered before tugging at his shirt so he pulled it off and then removed his uniform pants as well, letting her look at him like he was her. Of the two of them she was the more tanned and he had far more scars but they didn't seem to bother her. It was obvious she had been wounded as well as attacked since there was a brand new scar across her chest, he was just glad it hadn't been bad enough for her to lose the baby due to shock.

Hermione kept her eyes on her husband as he carefully removed her undergarments. He looked nothing like the foul creature that had hurt her so watching him made it easier to keep her memories locked away. And in a way she had gotten her revenge on him, she had managed to remove his ability to sire any more children once he had been done with her, that was what had earnt her the scar across her chest. And with the baby being Kakashi's now she had ended an old pureblood line for good. The Dolohov line would end with Antonin and she knew Harry would ensure the monster met a gruesome end for her if he ever escaped Azkaban again. Where he had been dark haired and bulky Kakashi was tall, grey haired and lanky, not to mention a good few decades younger. She moved closer to him again, feeling the heat of her body against hers. Yes, she could do this. She would do this, she was a Gryffindor, not a coward. She would not let one night ruin things for her. So she kissed Kakashi again and then felt him lift her off the ground.

Kakashi gently lowered her onto the bed and then followed her onto the mattress after removing his single remaining article of clothing. She was beautiful and it was hard to force himself to be slow and gentle but the sight of their child made it easier to remember, he didn't want to hurt the baby or her. So instead he spent time kissing and caressing her body, needing her to enjoy what was coming as much as possible.

Hermione moaned and clutched at the sheet, she had never known it could feel so could to be touched! Her whole body felt like it was on fire even as she arched into his hands. She reached down to gently tug at his hair, making him look up. She stared into mismatched eyes, shocked by the redness of the one she had never seen. She had assumed he had lost his eye in battle, not that they didn't match. When had he removed the cloth he usually covered it with? She tugged him into another kiss. "Please Kakashi." She murmured and he nodded, moving a bit to align their bodies. He deepened the kiss as he gently thrust into her body, wanting to keep her aroused and distracted. Soon she was eagerly meeting his thrusts and clinging to him as they moved.

It seemed like hours yet seconds later that they lay together on the bed, legs entangled and her head on his still heaving chest. He gently stroked her hair, keeping his Sharingan eye closed now. He had wanted to keep this memory forever which was why he had uncovered it in the first place. "Are you alright?" He whispered and felt her nod.

"Thank you." She murmured sleepily.

"For what?"

"Helping me forget." She fell asleep in his arms and he held her close. In a few hours they would have to get up and face the world together as husband and wife but for now they could rest.

_TBC…._

_I looked up online to figure out what she should wear to her wedding. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woke up and froze, feeling an arm across her waist. She bit her lip, fighting the urge to struggle even as she tried to remember where she was…..hotel, she was in her hotel. She slumped in relief as she realised who was holding her.

"Alright?"

"Sorry for waking you." She whispered.

Kakashi shifted his arm to gently stroke her stomach. "You didn't. I…I don't sleep much." He admitted.

Hermione nodded and relaxed back into him, closing her eyes. She had never shared a bed with anyone before and it felt odd but also warm. "What time is it?"

"Early, go back to sleep." He watched as she slowly drifted off again. He had never actually spent the night just sleeping in the same bed as someone else, not that he had slept long or deeply. It would take time for him to adjust to sharing a bed and learn to sleep deeply with someone else so close. Until then he had to be careful, he didn't want to hurt her because he had a nightmare or forgot she was there and lashed out thinking she was a threat. And what about the baby? It was his now too and that scared him. His own Father hadn't exactly been the best example on how to raise a child, Kakashi knew his childhood had been far from normal and that he was messed up because of it. But this child deserved better. He sighed slightly and ever so carefully got up to dress, he had some paperwork to file and work to do, his apartment was no place for his new wife and unborn child.

* * *

Hiruzen signed another document and put it in the done pile before picking up the next one and just staring with wide eyes. Change of details for a member of ANBU…this was a big shock. ANBU Captain Hound was now married to one Granger Hermione, now Hatake Hermione. He quickly sent for her file only to find she was a foreigner near the end of her visa but that she had been to the hospital several times. She also spent quite a bit of time with the Nara's. All very interesting but according to those who observed her when she arrived she had no chakra so either she was very good at hiding or she was what she appeared to be, a civilian woman. SO why did Kakashi marry her? Just to get the Council off his back or something more?

* * *

Hermione woke up and stretched and then sat up, finding the bed empty. "Kakashi?" She called, looking around and then the bathroom door opened and he walked out, mask down around his neck.

"I picked you up some breakfast." He pointed over at the table and she smiled, grabbing a robe before getting up, feeling self-conscious of her nakedness.

"Thank you." She ate and then showered and dressed for the day before packing up her remaining belongings.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded. He pulled up his mask and they left the hotel, walking through the village together. Hermione was surprised to be led to a pair of old gates rather than one of the many apartment buildings. "This is the Hatake Clan Compound. I need to add you to the Seals so that the wards accept you." She nodded and watched him work, letting him take a few drops of blood when needed and then he pushed open the gates. The buildings were old but still looked to be in good condition though the gardens needed a lot of work. "No one's lived here in years but I came by this morning and cleaned out the main house." He scratched his head nervously and she smiled.

"It's wonderful Kakashi. And I can take care of the gardening until my time is closer." She assured him and he nodded, leading her inside and then to the master suite. She smiled again when she noticed his things were already in place.

"I have to go, I have a mission today but I should be back tonight. Do you need anything?"

"I'll be fine Kakashi. Be careful and come back safely." She kissed his masked cheek softly and he blushed slightly before vanishing. She sat on the bed and sighed. She had a lot to do today but she just wanted to lie back and sleep. But Hermione had never been lazy so she forced herself up and began unpacking. She found a library and grinned at the two empty bookshelves, using her wand to unpack and place all of her books. Safely inside the compound she felt fine using magic to get the housework done. She made a list of things they needed, especially food, and then changed and went outside to begin tackling the garden.

* * *

"Hermione!"

She turned and smiled as she saw the older woman, crossing the street to join her in the market. "Hello Yoshino."

Yoshino smiled at the newly wed woman and then at her slowly increasing stomach. "So where are you two living now? Shikaku said that Kakashi has terminated the lease on his apartment."

"Kakashi moved us into the Hatake Clan Compound, he figured we'd need the space once the baby is born."

Yoshino stared in shock. The Hatake…Kakashi hadn't been back there since the Yondaime had taken him in. No one had thought he would ever willing step foot inside again and yet, apparently he had. It appeared that marrying Hermione was going to be a very good thing for him. "Is it…"

"In good condition? Yes. Kakashi had it fixed up quickly and I've been dealing with the garden. The three of you are invited for dinner tomorrow night as well."

"I look forward to it." Yoshino assured her before they parted.

_TBC….._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Hiruzen stood outside the gates, his guards hovering protectively outside. Through the gates he could see a figure kneeling in the garden, working to bring the mess under control. All he could see of her from his vantage point was tied back dark hair. She stood and turned and he found himself staring into inquisitive brown eyes. How young was she? Shinobi tended to marry young yes but civilians generally waited longer. She couldn't be more than sixteen. She brushed the dirt from her brown skirt and walked towards the still sealed gates. Overall she was not what he expected from Kakashi's wife, then again Kakashi had never really shown a preference when it came to women, too focused on being shinobi. She stopped at the gate and bowed slightly in respect. "May I help you Hokage-sama?"

"I wished to offer my congratulations on your marriage and meet the young woman who managed to convince Kakashi to marry." He smiled at her and she opened the gates.

"Thank you sir. Can I offer you some tea?" They walked inside and he was amazed to see the amazing condition the place was in.

"Thank you." He watched her move towards the kitchen and his eyes widened as he saw her side on. Well that explained the quick marriage.

* * *

Kakashi gently stroked Hermione's stomach, not wanting to wake her. It seemed every time he came back from a mission their baby had grown an amazing amount. He hated being gone so much, he didn't want to be his Father, he wanted to do better, to really be there for his wife and child. He wanted to get to know Hermione…to be friends at least. Okay so he wasn't really good at the whole friend thing but he was trying. It was frustrating.

"Kakashi?" Hermione whispered sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Hermione." He answered, one hand moving to rub her back and she sighed, cuddling closer to his surprise. Usually she tensed up a bit when she first realised she wasn't alone in the bed but not tonight. Tonight was the first night where this felt right to him and apparently it felt that way to her too. He was glad, it had to mean she was healing mentally as well as physically from what that man had done to her.

"Be here tomorrow?"

"Yes." He had a week off finally.

"Kay." She fell silent and he smiled slightly, still stroking her stomach.

* * *

Harry stared at the letter the goblins had forwarded to him in shock. Hermione hadn't just taken someone's DNA, she had married the new father! He didn't know what to think of that, protective instincts battling with his knowledge of his sister. She would have married to protect her baby, to give it a family in her new home. But Hermione was very logical and good at seeing beneath masks, whoever she married was not dangerous to her. That didn't stop him from worrying.

Life without her at his side was horrible. The Golden Trio was no more, Ron had blown his top over them sneaking her away and hadn't spoken to him since. His only friends now were the twins, Ginny, Luna and Neville. The adult members of the Order simply gave them disappointed looks, like they should have left everything to them. But when had that ever worked? Left to them Hermione would probably locked up at Grimmauld or forced to attend school while pregnant. No, it had been best for Hermione and the baby to leave the country. They were safe from the wizarding world and from what she had and hadn't said in her letter her new husband gave them a measure of safety in their new home.

Harry leant back in his chair and then smiled as a slight weight settled in his lap. He opened his eyes and pulled her close, running his fingers through long blond hair. Luna leant her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of it. "Are you okay?"

"Got a letter from Hermione. It's official, she's never coming back."

"She said that?"

"She married the guy who's DNA she used for the baby."

"Oh."

Harry chuckled at her answer. "I suspected."

"But now you know. This doesn't mean we'll never see her again luv, this war won't last forever." She soothed and he just closed his eyes and let her comfort him.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked at his withered hand and then down at a photo of three happy teenagers. Where had it all gone so wrong? Until the battle at the DOM everything had been going according to his plans and now because of one girl everything was spiralling out of control. Harry had already been angry with him over Black, when Hermione's condition was discovered the boy had lost it. He had thought everything would cool down over the summer holidays but instead Harry had helped her flee the country. And with her she took the last heir of the Dolohov family, one of the older magical families and a family that needed to continue. They had lost too many of the Old Families because of the two wars. A Healer had divulged what Hermione had done to the man, there was no way for him to ever father children again.

But this was not the only area where his plans had been foiled. Harry was meant to be with young Ginny and then a potion would be slipped in to ensure she bore his child before Harry died facing Tom. That way the Potter Family would continue as well. Instead he had gotten close to the crazy Lovegood girl while Ginny seemed interested in Neville. How could he get things back on track?

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

**Chapter 9**

Kakashi smiled as he watched Hermione work in the garden, something she wouldn't be able to do for much longer. His week of rest was almost done and soon he would be off on missions again. He thought the week had gone well though, they had talked a lot about their pasts. He had forced himself to open up about things he had told no one since Minato-sensei had died. It had been hard but in the end it had brought them closer. Hearing what she had gone through in school made him mad. Yes, it was tame compared to what shinobi faced but the point was she wasn't a ninja, she was a witch who attended a school that was meant to be safe. And yet she'd nearly been killed by a Mountain Troll within the first two months of attendance. He did not like what he had heard of this Dumbledore, yes he bore some similarities to Sarutobi but this wizard seemed to have some sort of hidden agenda when it came to Hermione's friend and even her. He had been pleased when she admitted what she had done to the man who had attacked her, it was a fitting punishment for his crime, although he would prefer him dead.

* * *

Harry watched Malfoy suspiciously, something odd was going on with the other teen but no one outside his group was interested in listening. So they were taking shifts to keep him under observation wherever possible. Of course there were places they couldn't follow him which was frustrating. They needed allies in Slytherin but that was easier said than done. The DA, which no longer stood for Dumbledore's Army but the Defence Association, had been working harder than ever this year with confirmation of Voldemort's return and the truth about what had happened to Hermione at the hands of Death Eaters as well as no longer having to really hide their actions. Fudge was out of office and Harry's popularity was on a high which meant no one would touch him for training others. Instead he'd been called on by Amelia Bones herself to help teach the Patronus Charm to her Aurors since the Dementors had openly sided with Riddle.

And if all that wasn't enough Dumbledore was giving him 'lessons' that were a total waste of time since he had guessed a lot of what he was being shown. What was the point to it? What was the old man up to? He'd made some rather interesting comments that had his group worried, especially Luna and Ginny. After all they were very happy with their boyfriends and had no desire to swap and Ginny had no intentions of having babies until after a Quidditch career. While Luna was looking forward to expanding the Potter line she too wanted to wait a few years to work for her Dad's paper. He had no problem with that at all, even though he no longer knew what he wanted to do after school.

It was all these pressures that made them all miss Hermione even more, she could have sorted all this out and made some schedules and probably even logically worked out just what Malfoy and Dumbledore were up to. But none of them were willing to risk such information in even a coded letter.

* * *

Hermione smiled as Shikamaru played on the floor of the Hatake main house. He was such a sweet if lazy child and she hoped he would be a good friend and playmate for her own child. A child that was due soon and she was scared. The hospital lacked the technology and medicines of one in London or the potions and spells St Mungos used. Sure, they had healers who used chakra but it was not as variable in use as magic. If something went wrong she might end up self-medicating with potions while in labour. That was not considered a good idea at all. And Kakashi had been sent on an urgent yet long mission, would he return in time for the birth of their baby? She wanted him there, he should get to hold their son or daughter first.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama."

"Good afternoon Hatake-san, I thought I'd see how you are."

"In other words you were buried by paperwork." Hermione teased as she opened the gate. Sarutobi followed her into the house, his ANBU guard remaining on the perimeter.

"No longer gardening?"

"Can't get down there anymore. Only a month to go and that's if I go to full term. I don't suppose there's any word?"

"In this case no news is good news I'm afraid. I know Kakashi will do everything he can to be here in time." He tried to reassure her even as she stroked her stomach. She gasped and he tensed but she smiled.

"Just a kick, don't worry you don't have to rush me to the hospital although that would be an amusing sight."

He chuckled in agreement. That would start up talk if he ran across town carrying the heavily pregnant woman. He was worried about her though, he had spoken to those at the hospital and they had admitted to concerns due to her young age and her build. She hadn't put on much weight since arriving other than that of the baby itself making her rather light. Apparently small women often had trouble in childbirth and it didn't help that Kakashi himself was not small. "Is everything ready for the newest Hatake?"

"Nursery is all done, Kakashi got it finished before he left on this mission. I think I have enough baby supplies for triplets thanks to Yoshino and some of her friends. Everything's ready."

"Except?" He heard some hesitation there and she looked away, out the window.

"I never planned to have children this young." She admitted softly. "I don't…I'm not ready."

"No one ever truly is ready, no matter how long they plan. I believe you and Kakashi will be good parents and there are those around you who are ready to help."

"Thank you."

* * *

Kakashi tore into the hospital at top speed before stumbling to a stop at the main desk. "Maternity?" He demanded. The nurse pointed and he rushed down the hall, spotting Yoshino in the hallway. "Hermione?"

"Room 3, she's been in labour for an hour."

Kakashi nodded and pushed open the door, taking in the sight of his wife reclining on a bed, her hair tied back from her face and dressed in a hospital gown. "Hermione."

She looked up and smiled. "Kakashi." She held a hand out to him and he took it. "You made it."

"Are you alright?" He asked but she didn't answer as another contraction hit.

"Just breath Hatake-san, you're doing well." The midwife urged from where she was seated between Hermione's drawn up knees.

Someone else nudge a stool over for Kakashi to sit on and then a handed him a cup of ice chips. He didn't like this at all, he didn't like her being in so much pain. "Why is she in so much pain?"

"The pain is normal shinobi-san. It is all a part of childbirth, it tells the mother when to push and if something is wrong. What can be given to dull it has been."

"I'm okay Kakashi." She assured him softly and he pushed some loose hair back from her face.

"Can't you take something?" He whispered and she shook her head.

"Took what I was meant to when I first arrived and was left to change." She smiled and then groaned and clenched his hand as she pushed.

"I can see the head. Looks like the famous Hatake hair so far."

"Hear that, has your hair." She panted out and he snorted.

"There's nothing special about my hair." He held her hand as she continued to push even while turning his head to watch what he could see from further down. And then came the shrill cry of a newborn baby.

"It's a girl!" The midwife called triumphantly even as she handed the baby to a nurse so that she could cut the cord and clean Hermione up.

"A girl." Hermione smiled tiredly, slumping back on the pillows, she ached. It was a different type of pain to what the chest wound had caused but in a way was almost as bad. As soon as they were alone she'd take another pain potion and one to speed the healing. The now clean and wrapped baby was handed to Kakashi who froze, terrified he would drop her. "Hold her to your chest Kakashi."

"Have you chosen a name?" The midwife asked as she began making notes and Kakashi smiled.

"Hatake Yuriko." He answered even as she opened her eyes to reveal baby blue. Would they darken to his shade or become brown like Hermione's?

Hermione smiled sadly even as she took her daughter from Kakashi. She gently brushed her fingers through wisps of silvery hair. Harry would be embarrassed by the name but since he was to be one of her godfathers it was only right. "Yuriko."

_TBC…_

_Got Yuriko from a name site that says it means "Lily child" or "village of birth" so going with the Lily child meaning. It was the closest name to Lily I could find. Kakashi agreed to the name in advance, they had another for if it was a boy. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

**Chapter 10**

Hermione cradled her daughter in her arms, feeling a lot better after a few potions. Kakashi had reluctantly left to file his late report so she was alone in the room with little Yuriko. She was a wonderful mix of Kakashi and her, no sign of her original father at all. She was beautiful and healthy, that was all that mattered. There was a knock at the door and she looked over. "Come in."

"Hello Hermione." Yoshino walked into the room and looked her over, happy to see her friend was alert and didn't appear to be in much pain. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I expected." She admitted, gently pulling the blanket away from Yuriko's face. "Come to see the newest Hatake?"

"Of course. She's beautiful Hermione, what is her name?"

"Yuriko."

"May I?" She held her arms out and Hermione carefully handed the baby over. She was amazed to find the child had the infamous Hatake hair. She had been told of the family secret that had been used to make the child Kakashi's but it was hard to believe without seeing. Though the child carried more of Hermione's facial features than Kakashi's so far, though that was a guess since she'd never seen his face. She settled in to chat with the new mother for a while.

* * *

Hermione smiled as Kakashi gently placed Yuriko into her cradle. It was good to be home again, she hated hospitals almost as much as Harry did. Despite his concerns Kakashi appeared to be a natural with his daughter which was wonderful. She had known he would be alright with the baby; he was so gentle with her after all. She walked up behind him and carefully wrapped an arm around his waist, making him look down at her and she smiled, leaning against him.

Kakashi was surprised when she leant into his side but he moved his arm to her shoulders. Yes; they slept together and she even cuddled some nights but it was daytime. So he decided to take it as a good sign that she was seeking out his touch now. "We made a beautiful baby."

"We do. Are you upset she's not a boy?"

"No. Even if there was still a Hatake clan it never mattered if the heir was male or female. And it's not like I have a clue what to do with a kid, no matter what the gender." He admitted. I'm just happy you're both healthy."

"It's a good thing you have a powerful reputation though; you'll need it once she's old enough to date." She teased and he frowned.

"She won't be dating." He denied and she laughed.

"She will at some point. And we won't stop her, though checking to make sure he's a good person is allowed."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Relax, she won't be even considering dating for over a decade. Guess you're going to be one very overprotective Daddy."

"I…my father…. She won't grow up like I did."

"No she won't. She won't grow up like I did either. She has magic and I'll teach her to control her but there is no way I'd consider sending her to Hogwarts. Maybe the Japanese Academy but not Hogwarts unless there is a massive overhaul in staff and coursework."

"She'll make her own choice about the academy. She'll need to learn self-defence because there are people who will come for my child but it's her choice to become shinobi or not." He promised and Hermione nodded and then leant up and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Harry took the letter from the owl and watched it fly away before sprawling on his bed. School would be over for the year soon and he was worried, there'd been no attack yet which meant it'd be soon. The seal said Gringotts which had him excited and worried, it was about time. He broke the seal and then smiled as a picture fell out. He picked it up and stared at his best friend sitting up in what was obviously a hospital bed with a pink bundle in her arms. There was another picture of the baby alone and her hair colour was a shock but she was so cute! He read the letter and swallowed past a lump in his throat at the translation of little Yuriko's name. He had a beautiful goddaughter. He would have to show the others the photos. He penned a return letter and put in a group photo before sending it off with Hedwig. Now he had another reason to beat Riddle, he wanted to meet his goddaughter and meet Kakashi. It seemed the man was good for Hermione thankfully.

* * *

Sarutobi smiled down at the baby in the cradle. "She is a beautiful child Hermione."

"Thank you. She's well behaved so far too. Only wakes me twice a night for feeds."

"How are you managing with Kakashi gone?"

"Alright. Yoshino has been around most days to help out as well."

"Unfortunately we cannot afford to give male shinobi paternity leave. If this mission hadn't needed Kakashi I would have given him more than three days post the birth."

"I know. But we're getting lots of bonding time." She picked Yuriko up and rocked her gently even as the baby fussed a bit. "Just wish her godfather could be here to meet her." She whispered.

"A good friend is he?"

"The best. He saved my life when we were eleven and he barely knew me. We've been friends ever since. But he won't leave till the wars done and its safe."

"Then hopefully the war will end soon."

"Yeah."

* * *

Harry ran after Snape and Malfoy, angrier than he ever had been. Not for Dumbledore's death but for daring to bring Death Eaters into the castle and endangering the kids. He fired spells as he ran and grinned savagely as Snape went down, clutching his arm but then he staggered to his feet again. But it let Harry gain on him and the next reductor he fired hit the back of his neck, making an audible crack and he dropped to the ground unmoving. Malfoy used the time to get away and Harry stopped to stare down at the Potions Master. Lifeless dark eyes stared through him and Harry turned away to throw up. It wasn't the first time he'd killed but it was the first time he had purposely killed another person. At least it had been quick.

_TBC…._


End file.
